The Souls of the Departed
by Kira Y
Summary: When Naruto leaves the village suddenly, Tsunade is heartbroken. With a war brewing will they survive? What happens when a group of ninja appear and offer their services? And how does one of them know so much about Konaha? Wait is that... Rating May go up
1. Prolouge

A/ N: Hello. this is just something that came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. It kept pecking at my hands for me to write it. I've got the cuts to prove it. I'm not sure if i should continue or not. I do have a plot but i do not know. oh well. off to the Emo Corner. Copywright Erin and Morgan.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. (Just to let you know, I'm a student and sueing me would do you no good.)

_Kyu-san. Humanity disgusts me. I've lost faith in it completely. I think I'll be leaving. There is nothing that Konaha can offer me. They go against the wishes of my father, against the wishes of a man that was like my grandfather, and the wishes of the woman that took on the role of a mother. Humanity disgusts me. _

_How can they harm one who is loyal but welcome one who has betrayed them with open arms? How is that possible? And they have the nerve to call me a demon? They are the ones without an ounce of humanity. They are the true demons and they make you seem like a saint when compared. _

_**Kit, I agree completely. I cannot fathom how they can commit such atrocities. They are well beyond evil. There evil make the devil himself seem almost angelic. Lord forgive me for that remark, but I speak the truth. I do think we should leave. I would love to see how much chaos the village will fall into when its enemies find out that the village' s one reliable source of protection is gone. But where are you going to go when you leave? **_

_To visit an old friend and take them up on an offer from a long time ago._

_**You can't mean… you do, don't you?**_

_I fully intend to, yes I mean it. Time to reunite with some old friends._

_  
_

"What! What do you mean you can't find Naruto?" cried a young looking woman with long blond hair tied in pig-tails.

"What we said Hokage-sama. When he did not show up at the bridge this morning we went and checked his apartment. All we found was this note." said a ninja with silver hair that stood up every which way. In his hand was an orange book that he hurriedly stashed before the hokage's attention turned to it. He handed over the note that was just discussed.

Tsunade opened it. When she read it, it fell out of her hands. Her face was pale.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I am sorry that I had to say good-bye this way but it was for the best. Please do not bother to look for me. I can guarantee that you will not find me. I know we will meet again but the circumstances will not be to your liking. I know I will be considered a missing ninja but that I believe is for the best. Know that this wasn't your fault. Please tell the truth to those that I was close to. I want them to know why I was hated. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are not among those few, although they to deserve to know. Please we will meet at the Red Dawn's first glow yet we will no longer be on your side.  
Farewell,  
Naruto Uzumaki- Namakazi_

Tsunade started to cry. Naruto had abandoned them. They were no longer allies but enemies. The stress over whelmed her and she fainted.

**ELSEWHERE:**

"Naruto, I'm glad you decided to join us officially." A dark figure said.

"As was my original intention, Leader- sama." Naruto answered.

"Welcome, son." The dark figure spoke. Naruto nodded and said, "Glad to be here, father. Kyubi sends his greetings as well and asks when the charade can be over."

The figure laughed. "Kyu-kun always has a way of jumping right to the point huh?" he made a clone and nodded to Naruto who started pouring Kyubi's chakra into it. It started to take form of a very slender man who had an air of royalty around him. He had red hair, piercing red eyes and fox ears.

"About damn time, Minato! It was getting annoying to try and keep my power in check." Kyubi griped.

Naruto and Minato laughed. Naruto looked around and noticed that Kisame had just walked in with a look on his face that was priceless. Kisame looked from Minato to Naruto and vice versa about a hundred times before stuttering, "W-what the h--?"

Naruto answered, "Hello Fish Face. Wanna rematch from last time. I bet I can still thrash you and now I'm 16 not 7 anymore."

Kisame paled (turned sky blue rather). And Naruto died laughing. He abruptly stopped when Itachi walked in. His breath caught. Itachi looked over to him and smiled causing Kisame to faint on site and Minato to yell out jokingly, "It's the End of the World. The Uchiha Shows emotions." Naruto shook his head at his dad and said "Hey Itachi. How are you?"

Itachi shrugged and said, "Much better now thanks."

Naruto smiled and though, _I'm home._


	2. And It Begins

A/ n: Hello everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really can't thank you enough. I really love to read those comments that you guys leave, they really help me come up with this stuff. Now, I know that the story might seemed a little rushed at the moment but trust me it is not. That is only how it seems.

DISCLAIMER: In the world of my mind, no not even there, do I own NARUTO.

It had been three years since Naruto left and the village had seen better days. At first those who had wanted the boy gone or dead celebrated while those who had loved the boy had mourned. While Tsunade had told those who where important to Naruto the truth she did try to find him. With Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and even Kakashi with Pakkun, on the retrieval team they searched all of Fire Country. Tsunade had told the guards at the gate to keep their eyes open for anyone who fit Naruto's description. Of course they would seeing as not only were those orders from the Hokage but also due to the fact that the guards were Chojii and Ten-Ten. Both were devastated to find out that Naruto of all people had defected and become a missing ninja. No one had ever dreamed that the Number One Knucklehead Ninja that was so loyal to the village and that was always boasting of how he was going to be the Hokage, NARUTO for heaven's sake, would abandon his home and join the Akatsuki. This being the very same organization that had tried to capture him on many previous occasions and he joins it!

After Naruto left the village seemed okay but when the Kazekage heard of his best friend's disappearance he had revoked the alliance with the Village Hidden in the Leaves and ceased all trading with them. He was furious because he knew the reason why he left due to hearing it firsthand from the very same blonde shinobi. The Akatsuki were welcomed with open arms into Sand and hadn't tried to attack them at all. They actually helped the Sand flourish. Konaha on the other hand had turned bad. Missions were a thing of the past and the village looked so…rundown. Tsunade had long ago given up the post of Hokage and Danzo had taken the position. Many assassination attempts on Danzo were committed. Those who were caught were found guilty of treason and were put in jail. The Hyuuga family was crushed when they found out that Neji and Hinata were both in underground holding cells after ANBU Root hand foiled their attempt. They were sad, not because they had gotten jailed, but because that (Children Close your ears) had survived. The Hyuuga Clan couldn't be prouder of their two rebels. Yet they were not alone in the darkness that is the underground jail that the Uchiha's constructed. One look around and you could see many familiar faces.

Ino, Chojii, Kiba, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hanabi, Iruka, Shino, even Shikamaru at one point or another had tried and unfortunately fail to kill the beast that was now Hokage. Countless others went into hiding. Konaha was the number one place not to go on vacation for fear of getting mugged, killed, or other vile acts happening to your person. Tsunade had disappeared and had never been found though almost all of Root was searching for her. The villagers thought that she had been killed or captured even. Hope was now just a word in Konaha, it had no meaning. That was what Konaha had become and it wasn't pretty.

"Itachi! Get your butt down here now please. Let my son rest at least for a minute." Minato called out from the bottom of a staircase. Thanks to the Kazekage the Akatsuki had a mansion that they could use as a permanent base. They had at least twelve rooms and five baths, a huge Drawing Room, a Living Room, two Sitting Rooms, three kitchens, three offices, a library, they even had a ball room. Of the bedrooms only about half were used. Minato and his 'partner' (any guesses?) shared a room. Deidara 

and Sasori shared a room doing who knows what but apparently had not learned any privacy jutsus. Kisame did not use a bedroom but rather one of the many private onsins that the house contained.

Naruto had said it was because he felt more at home and just wanted to 'host a fish fry'. Kisame was livid at that but failed to cause Naruto any harm because of the young man's Ki. This was yet another situation that made the impassive Uchiha show emotion. He had laughed so hard when Naruto looked at the Fish man and the blue man had paled (sky-blue) and nearly pissed himself. Well the man shouldn't have threatened Naruto with his sword. He knew that he was no match for him but he went ahead and threatened the boy. Oh well, his funeral. At least it would have been if Minato hadn't come to Kisame's rescue. Though the look that the shark impersonator was treated to was one that had the depressed piranha nearly kill himself and just get it over with, for that look plainly stated that if he EVER messed with Naruto again, he would find himself in a vat of 400 degree Fahrenheit oil faster than he could say Fish stick.

Itachi and Naruto shared a room but, to Minato's relief, they or at least Itachi knew at least one or five privacy jutsus. Never hurt to be too prepared. They were what was left of the Akatsuki, they were the best. They were nothing to be scoffed at. They were family and they protected one another. They all had their ups and downs but what family didn't? At the moment they hadn't a care in the world.

As Itachi walked down the stair in nothing but a pair of black pants and sandals and Naruto following wearing blood red slacks with sandals and looking utterly disheveled Minato was laughing so hard he nearly passed out at his son's appearance.

"What, he not let cha get a break in between? Gawd Itachi, not only are you ruthless in the battlefield but in the…" Minato started but stopped short at the amount of Ki he felt coming from his son. It was enough to make even the most hardened veteran piss his pants. He had sense enough to get out of the way.

Itachi simply sighed and turn to Naruto and whispered something in his ear that made him calm down considerably. When Itachi passed Minato, the latter asked "What cha tell him that worked so efficiently?" Itachi turned around to give Minato a glare and said, "That is none of your concern OLD MAN." This proceeded to get a rise out of Minato which ended up getting the entire family into a fight of epic stupidity. Naruto on the other hand was sound asleep having gotten absolutely no sleep last night, not that he cared.

As the ersatz family bantered and slept respectively, none noticed the frog that had appeared on the table. When the frog cleared his throat he only achieved getting the attention of the exhausted ninja, who just flared his chakra and called "shut…UP", and then nodded towards the guest. When their attention was on the frog Naruto spoke up and asked, "What cha need Gamakichi?" Said frog looked towards Naruto and sighed. Tsunade add Jiriya needed their help. They were goin to war.


	3. Author's Note

I have decided to place this story on Hiatus. i will resume working on it when i get inspiration. I've a severe case of writers block. When I decide to start again, I shall remove this note.


End file.
